Night Dreamer
by Skizzi
Summary: She looked back at him tears within her eyes. "I'm not a vampire," She whispered. "I'm not who you think I am." -x- What happens when The Olympic Coven Stubles upon something that Carlisle thought to be extinct? Rated M Just in case. R&R please.
1. Part One: Chps 1 through 3

Part One: _Dragon. A hunter's Pride._ (Kysa's POV)

**Chapter One.**

It was the first day of forever. Actually it was the 2,045th day of forever; Its was the first day of my forever here.

He lead me cautiously through the town. It was a small gloomy place compared to other places he took me hunting. I don't know why he picked this location, it didn't seem like his normal selection.

He never looked at me unless he had to. My masters never looked at me. They treated me like an animal; I guess I should be used to that by now.

"Estela," He hissed. "Keep up." Estela. Not even close to my real name. None of my masters could recall it, nor could I myself. I'd been called so many things I forgot the name my mother gave to me at birth. Estela, it meant hope. I was the opposite of hope.

I was caught unaware by the child as I ran right into her. She fell to the grey side walk just as surprised as myself.

"I'm sorry." I said barely audible. The girl slowly got up and observed me. I saw her eyes study every part of me with interest. The girl herself had a strange aura herself; almost like that of my prey.

"Renesmee!" An angelic voice sounded not too far down the street. I stiffened knowing that this is why master was here. There was prey.

"Renesmee!" This time the voice was that of a female, the others mate I was guessing. Could their kind really have children?

Finally A male and female came into my view, worried expressions masked their faces. A low growl erupted from my throat, and my master whirled around to spy the prey. His lips formed a crooked smile.

"Renesmee,..." The female whispered. "Come here. Now." No doubt she was the child's mother. Her mate stood before them, his eyes locked with mine.

I was waiting for the words to be whispered from the mouth of my Master; the words that would decide the fate of their family.

**Chapter Two.**

The male stiffened, I couldn't understand why he became so fearful.

"Not here." He growled at my Master. "I know I more secluded area." To my surprise my master nodded. What this secret exchange meant, I had no idea; All my mind was set on, was the prey.

A clearing. Always the matches took place in a clearing surrounded by a wooded area. Did these creatures have no creativity. Honestly, for once I'd love to fight to the death in a public area. But then again, I didn't want the legendary Volturi after me.

The male cleared his throat. Mine and My master's eyes were locked on him the entire time. "Hunters you are?" His voice was fierce. It didn't scare me for a minute. I was trained to fight and kill their kind; its all I knew.

"Yes." My master so cold I shivered. The child was his prize, I could tell from how he watched it. "A fight to the death, for the child."

The mother hissed almost lunging for the old man. I threw myself before him, but the male stopped her. "I'll fight," His eyes were locked on me. "And I'll win."

He didn't know what he was in for. I wasn't what I appeared to be.

**Chapter Three.**

He was almost surprised when i dodged his attacks with great speed. He was quick, but I was quicker. Light on my feet. We stopped staring at each other for the longest time; he observed me, trying to figure out what I was. I let his wish be granted.

I'd never seen a vampire recoil at the site of a shape shifter before, but then again; my kind were never suppose to be real. And what did you expect; A 17 year old vampire-shape shifting hybrid that is suppose to be non existent is before you, I'd be scared to.

He regained his composure quickly. He thought my smaller size would give him the advantage; he was wrong. I dodged him, only taking a few minor bites that would heal quickly. It was my turn to attack.

I used all my energy to break past his attacks and aim for his exposed neck; I bit down - hard. I swear the heavens would I fell that day from the piercing cry he let out if I hadn't let go. I felt another's hands around my neck, I couldn't breath; i had to release him.

The last thing I heard were my master's protests before the world went black.


	2. Samuels Poem

I sorta relized that I messed up on the chapters in my fist posting. I put the first three together instead of seperate.

Thanks. -Sky.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight&Charries Belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
Kysa**:** Belongs to_ me_.

* * *

**Part Two: A Dreamers Fear.**

**Chapter One: **_Samuel's Poem._ (Samuels POV)

"Look left then right darling,  
what do you see?  
Only darkness, only misery.  
Now tell me sweetie," He said with a smile.  
"Confusion is your own worst enemy..."

She wonders alone in the night,  
searching to find the light of the problem.  
A solution, a way, a path from this maze.  
Her hearts a battlefeild,  
tugging her this way and that.  
Her minds filled to the brim;  
with nightmares and deamons.

"You're no angel," He told her. "Just a bad dream."

Her heart starts pounding,  
but her breaths are short.  
Her memories fading,  
the worst part of the dream.  
The girl she is, she was,  
shes fading.  
A nightmare, thats what she was.  
She deserved no one.

"Turn around luv, and what do you see?  
Its the darkness of the past, you must face momentarily."  
He looked at her with those hate filled eyes. "You can't runaway. You can't hide from yourself."

Running to find what was lost forever,  
she got lost wthin her own memory.  
Love or friendship,  
it came at a price.  
She'd give up everything,  
just for this sacrifice.

Then finally those red eyes, turned blue. "I love you." He wispered. Then gone with the wind, he disappeared in the night.

"I hate you." She wiserped into the sky. "I hate you, and love you, all at the same time."


	3. Awakened

**Chapter Five: **_Awakened. _(Kysa's POV)

"Samuel!" I screamed into the darkness when I finally awoke. I don't know how long I was crying…It must have been long; the pillow was beyond soaked. "Ugh." I moaned, rolling over facing the what I believed outline of a door. I soon become unoriented. This room, it was to fair to be anything my master would let me sleep in.

I slowly sat up and watched the darkened room spin. Regaining myself, I finally stood. . Murmurs of voices were within earshot. Downstairs maybe? I reached for the doorknob, but it was already turning. The door was opening.

I jumped back, crouching in the farthest corner. I didn't realize it, but I was growling.

"Whoa now," A voice came from behind the opening door. The incoming light blinded my sensitive eyes from seeing the intruder. It was almost angelic, that of the prey. "that's no way to treat your host."

_Host?_ I thought. _Didn't that make **me** the parasite?_ I grinned the thought, but then fear overwhelmed me.

"Its okay, " He was for sure a vampire, his scent overpowered my senses. "Don't be afraid." He was large, strong. He could take out my tiny frame within seconds; Why did he not take that opportunity?

"You took a nasty bite out of my brother," He chuckled, and then sat down on the bed. I remained in my corner. "I must say I took some entertainment out of that…before I realized you're poison…" He voice trailed off. I couldn't help but feel some sympathy. This vampire shows me mercy, even after I harmed his own kin. Did I deserve any of this?

What finally dawned on me, was that my master…he was no where. Panic. Fear. I moved frantically towards the door. The large vampire reached out for me, but I turned and snapped at him. Another was holding me from behind. His voice was calm and friendly.

"Master!" I growled. "Master!" I finally feel limp in the other's arms. I could sense he was the eldest; the leader maybe? He released me and stood beside the large one. "You're master has freed you…" He said softly. "You're free."

Those words were poison to my ears. The most sinful sin. My fate had been** sealed.**


	4. Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**I'm sorry its been taking me so long to write chapters and post them. I've been really busy, and I have only one day off from all my activties.  
Please be patient I won't have huge amounts of time to write until november really, but I'll try to post a few chapters every week if I can.  
&Thanks for being so patient.**

Read&Review. :

Tell if you like or hate? Should I stop?  
Have any guesses on what Kysa is?

Let me know.

* * *

"So what is your name?" The hybrid had asked me as soon as I had reached the bottom step. The elder two had let me stay in there home despite their children's objections. Life since had had been _freed _had been difficult.

"I don't remember." I answered honestly as I walked towards the kitchen. The eldest female, Esme I'm sure her name was, offered to make my meals for me. Their coven didn't get me, always glaring, fearing what they didn't know. Apparently my master hadn't told them, I don't think even Carisle or Emmett knew.

I had been here three days since I had awoken from my slumber, from that awful dream. Three days since I was freed from that awful hunting service. Three days that allowed me to bond with the only two vampires that offered me some sort of comfort and caring.

Emmett had hated me at first, but he softened up after I had broke down when they spoke of my freedom, and finally gave up his anger. He took care of me constantly, like a father for his daughter. It almost felt like a belonging.

Carisle had been interested in me the minute I had step onto their property; He had seen no vampire like myself. I almost had to laugh at that thought. I certainly am Vampiric…

"You can't remember?" She asked me, interest in her eyes. Renesmee, was her name; my master's prize, the prize he didn't win. She usually spoke with pictures, but my mind constantly blocked them in self defence, so she spoke instead.

I shook my head. It frustrated me slightly that I couldn't remember my own name. It's been 2,000 years since I used it last…Of course I wouldn't remember. "I don't remember anything really." That was a lie.

I tensed as her father entered the room. Bad vibes came from Edward whenever he was around me. Obviously he hated me, end of story. Bella was the same way. Alice and Jasper were unsure, fearful. And Rosalie was stuck between her mate's compasion towards me, and her need to protect her niece. Esme loved me like I had always been part of their family. I was tearing them apart.

"You obviously remember something, " Edward said coldly beneath his breath. "You were screaming for someone in your sleep last night…._again_." His eyes bored into me, deep into me. He looked me right in the eye, looking into what little piece of my soul from my previously life that I clunge onto. He cringed, and turned away.

I growled knowing he saw something that wasn't normal. A living vampire, and something he couldn't possibly explain. He turned his glare at Emmett who had now entered the room in case I needed protection from his brother. Edward slowly turned his gaze back to myself; I was ready this time.

I blocked myself from his thought reading with all my strength that I had left. I hid the part of my soul that stored every emotion, every memory, every everything within it. I would not let him take from me the only thing that I held close. Not willing. I could feel myself draining. I needed to hunt, I needed _real meat._

He finally gave up and stalked out of the room. I could feel myself shaking. I couldn't hunt, not without being seen by them. A vampire eating meat instead of the usual course of Blood. I'd certainly be found out soon, or be marked as a monster. No. I had to get away before my energy ran out. I would sneak away tonight, I would run free beneath my mother moon; I would be able to feel its power coursing through me once again.


	5. Night Fox

**Chapter 7: **_Night Fox._

I sometimes think that even for my high intelligence that I'm stupid. I had forgotten that Vampires don't sleep; so sneaking out unnoticed was going to be fairly hard. Thank heavens that Edward, Bella, and Nessie had left for the Cottage home already.

Carlisle was working the night shift at the hospital, and Esme was working on a project. That only left Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I'd just have to fake sleep for a bit, and they'd settle downstairs doing whatever they do. I bet I'd have a fair chance…

I kept down the stairs silently, the kitchen window was still opened hopefully. I'd go out through there. But how would I get into the kitchen without being seen, or heard. I stood there in silence for several moments thinking of some way. It seemed impossible to me for the longest time, but then the idea hit me suddenly.

I looked down at my necklace and remembered that I could change my form. There was only one problem…my energy levels were at their lowest. I didn't know if I even had enough strength to transform. Even though it was a natural act, we still needed our normal energy levels; mine was far below normal.

I had a chance maybe to transform for a short time; the moon was full. The moon was our guardian, our care giver. It gave us strength when we needed it. We lived as night hunters, that was the way of our tribes; or at least it was for mine.

I concentrated hard; I never had to concentrate before. I was so weak, I had to. It didn't come easy like it usually did, It actually pained me. I was so drained, but finally the form came. I never realized I was this small, but my size shouldn't matter, I was still strong….Well not at this very moment.

I swiftly bounded down he rest of the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Emmett _almost_ caught I glimpse of one of my tails before I had a chance to get all of me into the kitchen. Luckily I forced myself to be speedy. I hopped onto the kitchen counter and leaped out the open window. I was now _free_.

Oh how I love the feeling of the lunar rays coursing through my body. Oh how I love how the light reflects off my pelt; It would stun even a _Vampire_. We never did look like fighting creatures; but we are. We'll always be hunters.

I was quick, and silent as I bounded through the strange wood. So many scents, so much prey. A herd of deer, was the target I aimed for. I was hungry, so very hungry. I was sure my drive for food would give me the strength to fight the large bull, their leader. I crept through the under bush. I was so near, so very near. He stiffened, feeling the dark presence of me, I was sure. And then he bolted; the chase was on.

It was easy cutting him from his herd. They dared not follow him while I was on his heels; smart animals. They knew danger when they saw it. I was weak, and tired and he put up a good chase. I leaped at him several times and missed, dragging behind every time. It took me awhile to finally catch; I was right on his hooves. Then I made the leap, I had to make it count. It used all the strength I could gather, and pushed up aiming for any part of his body. He jerked, and let out a strange cry; My poison affected them to. It would only stun him for a few seconds, I had to work quick. I released him and leaped for his neck before it wore off. I had to aim it carefully, yet quickly; I struck. Right on the mark, I had bitten into the Jugular. I felt the blood rush out into my mouth. It relieved the slight hunger that craved for blood; but I _needed_ meat.

I laid under a fallen try for some hours. I had finished my price and hunted two others from his herd. I could feel my strength and energy slowly coming back to me. I felt like a hunter again, I felt like I was back at the tribe… I lazily stood and started back to the Cullen's House. They were sure to realize I was missing at this point in time. I had been gone for several hours, and Emmett had probably went to check up on me while I was gone. Poor Emmett, he would be terrified if he found me gone. He treated me like his child. I quickened my pace thinking of the one that cared for me.

Deer in headlights; that's the only way I can explain the way I felt when I found myself back at the Cullen's. Carlisle was pulling in right when I hit their yard. He stared at me in wonder like he did that night in the field. I had learned that my master how told them it was an illusion, and that I wasn't what I looked like. Oops.

Carlisle was out of the car in a flash. He seemed to be planted in his spot, speechless, in a daze."You can't be…" He whispered. "You're all suppose to be dead…" His eye widened. I never knew Vampires could be so…_emotional_?

I growled in response. I didn't like it when they all thought we're suppose to be dead. If we were suppose to be dead, I would be gone now wouldn't I? I starred at him for awhile longer, my breathing slow and relaxed. My body screamed run, but my heart told me to stay.

I guess this would be what you call, those cross roads in life. I had two choices; Run away and Never return. Or Stay, let them know my secret, and be shunned most likely. For some odd reason, I decided to stay. I found my feet running into the house, no one saw me, I transformed back into my human form running back up the steps. I heard Carlisle walk in after me. He was still slightly shocked. I shut the bedroom door behind me, and slammed myself onto the bed. I felt safe here in this small room, it was my thinking place; where I could be alone. Surprisingly Carlisle didn't follow me up here. How disappointing.

Finally, I allowed myself to drift off into the one place I feared with all my heart. The realm of sleep; where the nightmares of my past came alive again.


	6. I'll follow you into the Night

**Chapter 8: **_**I'll Follow You Into the Night.  
**(Samuel's POV)_

_She was absolutely beautiful. No mere mortal could ever look like she did, She was far more beautiful than any _of her kind _as well. Nothing could ever describe their beauty. They were hunters, but still graceful, and elegant. They were swift, and wise. Sly, and cunning. They were what mortals would call a fox._

She danced happily around the oak tree outside her hut. It was her 17_th__ birthday, in one year we would be married. I would always love her, always. She completed me, she made me whole, and she understood me. She was there when others were not; She would always be my Flower._

_She skipped back over to her mother, they looked almost like twins; the only difference was their age. They both had the same black flowing mid-length hair. It blended so well with the night that you couldn't see it at times. Their eyes were always green, always sparkling with that strange light. No matter how foul of mood you were in, the light could make you smile. They were a pair._

_"Samuel," Sora called out to me as she looked at her daughter. Sora had treated me like a son since her daughter had announced the news of our engagement. We were so different, I didn't think Sora would approved, but she did. "Sam. Could you fetch one of the elders, I would like to speak with them quickly." I nodded and ran off to catch an elder._

_I always ran errands for Sora, it was all I could give her for all the help she gave me over the years. I was born without the Kitsune gene, so I was human. But Sora, and her family had treated me like I_ was_ one of them._

_I was almost to the Elder's hut. They all stayed together, the only exception was Sora. The Elders were the elders in our tribe, the wisest, the ones with the most tails in their Kitsune form. Sora was the oldest Kitsune in all the tribes, light or dark. She was that of the Getsuei family, the most power family of Kitsune known. She protected us all, she was like a mother to all. She cared so much for us._

_I reached for the door, then screaming. There were shouts everywhere. The elders rushed from the hunt, everything went chaotic within seconds. I found myself running back to Sora, I knew she'd be the first one the attackers would go after. Then such a terrible screech, a scream coming from her hunt. Oh no…not Sora._

_I screamed and hit her attackers, this did not phase them. I was stupid…They were Vampires. One cornered me in the back of the hut, I was trapped. All I can remember was that dreadful burning, oh how it felt like hell's fires were consuming me. Then I heard the cry of the one I loved. She came at my attackers with such fury it seemed like she was possessed by the devil himself. Then I saw her face, her sweet, beautiful face. "Kysa," I whispered "I love you." Then the world went dark._

I walked this path alone. I'd been searching for my lost lover for 2,000 years only finding evidence that she was alive, and still out there. My search had led me here, to this small town in the North-West corner of America; Forks, Washington. I didn't know what could bring her here, but obviously something did.

Maybe, my search would finally end, and I'd see her smiling face once again. Maybe I'd get to run my fingers through her silky black hair. And maybe I'll get to _truly smile again when I see those sparkling eyes._

"Kysa," I whispered to the night time sky. "Where are you my love?"


	7. A Dreamer's Fear

**Chapter 9: **_**A Dreamers Fear  
**__(Kysa's POV)_

_It was getting Darker, so much darker. Why didn't I turn back, I could fell the evil in the air. No, I _had _to hunt, I needed meat. I ran further and further into the forest, and finally found my prey. I was in my Kitsune form, I remember now, I took down a Wolf. She put up a good fight, but I was so much faster. Her meat was the best I had ever tasted, our 'cousin's' tasted so delightful._

Screaming rose into the air. Smoke filled the sky above my tribe. Fear welled up inside me, and my legs carried me as fast as they could back home. I soon realized it was not fast enough, no, not fast enough.

I ran to my hut, dodging the attackers, not caring about the others. I had to find my mother, and love, oh no I had to find him. The sight before me was a terrible one. Mother, lying on the floor, in her human form. Her eyes were blank, and staring into space, her necklace lay out on her chest. Depression, and anger gathered up inside me. "Mother." I whispered.

I saw the figure lurking in the corner, he was standing over someone. Realization finally found me, and I attacked the Vampire with such rage that he was down within seconds. "Kysa," The boy the had been attacked by the leach whispered. "I love you."

Tears welled up in my eyes, I never realized I could cry in this form. I had never felt so lost in my life, so alone. Everyone, they were dead. Rage, anger, grief, everything, every emotion was with me at that moment. I walked from the hut with my head held high, I would fight to the death.

I don't remember how I ended up back in the forest, but one of them _followed me here. I was too injured to fight back, I clutched my mothers necklace in my mouth still, mine still clinging around my neck. He smiled at me, it was such a terrible smile, it sent chills up my spine. Then he stuck at me like snake, so quick I didn't see him move._

Next came the burning, I bet it was worse_ than hell's consuming fires; so much worse. "Kill me!" I screamed at him. "Kill me now!" He only laughed at me as I lay there in pain. Why didn't death come and take me? I wanted to pass over so badly, it was what I _wanted_._

"Sorry Darling," He coldly. "You're different then the rest of them. Your destiny is calling." And then he left me, so alone. Burning. It wouldn't stop. Could their venom really affect me this way? I was different than most my kind, I was chosen. But did my destiny require this? Then the worse part came, I felt like I was suffocating. And I finally went under….my world went black.

I woke up screaming, and felt someone's hands holding me down. I could feel the dry tears on my face. I could still feel the burning throughout my body, it made me tremble even more. Tears flowed down once more, like a never ending waterfall. I felt whoever was holding me down pull me to them, and hold me.

I sobbed into his shirt for almost an hour. I couldn't stop. Even though the body was cold, I still felt the warmth of his gentleness. "Its ok." He murmured. It calmed me, and I felt I wave of peace settle on me. I guessed Jasper was the last one to enter the room.

I looked up and found it was Emmett who held me to him. He has such a worried look in his eyes, he reminded me of my father. In a sense I did consider him like my father figure. I don't know how it came to be, but he was in my heart. I'm guessing our bond had grown since I first came to their house. He adopted me despite my being different. He accepted me, and cared.

"I'm fine." I croaked. My voice hardly sounded at all like me. "Just a nightmare." I heard Edward's cold chuckle. I growled.

"_Just_ a nightmare?" He spat at me. "I could see it in my mind from where I was at the cottage." A wave of pain washed over his face as he remembered some of the images. I could tell that he was trying to make it all out. He starred at me, there was a knowledge in his eyes. He knew what I was, and yet he didn't. He didn't even know we existed.

"She's a Kitsune." Carlisle said to him as he entered the room. Joy, more fun for me. "They're suppose to be extinct, but….I guess she's the only one to live." He looked at me, I could tell he wanted some sort of response, so I nodded.

Recognition filled Edward's eyes, as did it Emmett's. They knew what we were, they just didn't know we were real I'm guessing. I felt like everything was closing in around me, like I couldn't breath. Would they shun me now? Throw me out into this new world I know nothing of?

"No," Edward said flatly responding to my thoughts. "We're not throwing you out. You're staying. And yes…I've studied on Kitsune before, I just thought they were a myth." He studied me carefully, I looked human, but I wasn't.

I looked up at Emmett, hoping he would give me the courage to speak. He only starred back at me, probably trying to process everything that had happened this past week. I sighed, finding the courage myself.

"Yes, I'm a Kitsune." I paused trying to sum everything up. "That's all I really know. No one knew whether I was demonic, or angelic." I had everyone's attention now, they whole family was crowded in my room, except Nessie. "The Elders said I was different, that I was both."

Carlisle was absorbing this all in, I could tell he was curious. He was old enough to know about the hunts I was guessing, or at least had been told about them . "I was transformed into somewhat of a Vampire after my tribe was raided. I'm like you, but yet not like you…" I explained to them all I could go out in the sun without problem, unless I was in my Kitsune form, then I would sparkle. And how I didn't have to have blood to live, but I could use it to supply a certain amount of energy; Meat was a must have for me. I could go without breathing, but I still had to sleep. We had our similarities and differences. By the end of it all they were all listening, absorbing every word.

* * *

Emmett never let me out of his site after that night. He feared that if others knew what I was, they would hunt me down. I didn't mind him following me day by day, keeping an eye on me. We grew closer, and even Rosalie began to grow closer to me. She liked the idea of having a 'daughter', even though I was older than them; but I was considered a child in Kitsune years - So I guess it works out. It felt nice to be apart of something.

Even the rest of the Cullen's warmed up to me. Alice and I always discussed fashion, and cloths. I don't know why I took such a great interest in it, I'm guessing our love for beauty made me want to be more 'fashionable'. She even took joy out of doing my hair every so often. Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie would join in too.

Esme took joy out of designing a room for me, and then actually adding on to their home. My room was gorgeous. I never knew she was so talented. Rosalie, and Alice picked out my wardrobe. Emmett took care of getting me a car. I don't know why I needed one, but he thought I did. He also took me hunting with him whenever he went.

Edward, Jasper and I enjoyed our daily wrestling matches. I won against Jasper, and found it hard to prevail over Edward; He cheated. I need to learn how to block my mind better. Emmett often got angered at his brothers for wrestling with me; He thought they would harm me. I laughed at the thought.

I would often sit with Carlisle and discuss old history, and he tried to help get me up to date on new world history. I was clueless on so many things; during my hunting years for those spineless men I never did get an education. Last time I checked I was 17 when my schooling, and my world came to an end.

Whoever thought the outcome from my lack of new world education would lead to me, and Nessie trying something new to us; together.


	8. Suggestion

_I finally have some free time for this weekend, so I think I'm going to at least try to write two or three chapters tonight and tomorrow. I'm in a writing mood so it all works out. :_

_If you have any suggestions/comments; please review. I'd apprechiate it.  
Thanks._

_Just to get this out of the way: Twilight Characters and Plotlines do not belong to me, but to Stephanie Meyer.  
Anything of my own idea, is mine._

_Now thats out of the way, enjoy the chapter._

_-Sky._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10; _Suggestion.  
_

Everything was perfectly perfect; Too perfect. Our hunt over the weekend went wonderfully, I finally caught my first bear - Nessie caught a small mountain lion. Emmett said he was going to surprise me with a present; which I know, is my car. I had finally learned how to block Edward from my mind, most of the time; He didn't usually give me the privacy he should; it constantly annoyed me. Carlisle continued to study with me daily, and Esme helped out too. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and I constantly went shopping together; We often had to force Bells. Everything was going great; usually something bad happens to screw it all up.

It was raining again today, wonderful. I sat on the couch between Emmett and Rosalie while we faced Edward, Nessie, and Bella. We were having a 'family chat', again. Jasper, and Alice often felt left out; they didn't have anyone to call their 'daughter'. Our peaceful conversation was interrupted by Carlisle walking in the living room; And from here our perfect family would start going downhill.

"I think Nessie should go to school." Carlisle said, he was staring at the wall. I heard Bella's growl, she was furious. "Before you say anything Bella," He paused finally looking at her. "I know your fears, but she won't be going alone." He gaze was fixed on me now, why me? "I want Estela to go with her." I cringed at the use of _that_ name. They all used it, the name my master gave me.

"Why?" I asked flatly. I could tell everyone else in the room was thinking the same thing, I just was the first one to speak it. "Seriously, human teachings seem vague today; They know no real facts of the past." I was there when most of the old world history happened; hunting. People had always written about the beautiful girl, always claiming she was a witch in journals. I knew they were out there somewhere floating around, being passed along.

"Because it would be better for you and Nessie," Carlisle replied coolly. "It doesn't only teach Old World Studies Ella, but New world as well." Ella? I hated that more than the other name. I almost hurt myself trying to think of my real name again, hoping to correct him. To correct them all. I knew I knew it, it was there; It just stayed hidden…in the safety of my dreams.

Edward stiffened. I knew once again he was reading every thought that crossed through my mind. Would I ever be able to escape from him? He smiled, I growled. Emmett was curious to our secret exchange, but we continued on; the others watching silently - But we had already stopped, my mind putting up barriers to protect it from his probing. I smiled when I saw the frustration written all over his face.

"Please, Estela. Just consider it." Carlisle said softly, and then turned to Nessie. "And you, I'm guessing its up to your parents." Nessie looked at both of them with hope filled eyes; I heard Edward groan, and mutter something under his breath. Bella was about to speak up, but Carlisle had already left the room.

I looked at both Emmett and Rosalie, they would surely help me decide. "Its your choice kiddo." Emmett said plainly, and then laughed at my scowl. Rosalie nodded in agreement, "You might like it…" She paused, and thought about it for awhile, "Or not." I heard Emmett, and Edward laugh remembering some past school happenings in other locations.

"I think we should go back to the cottage and talk about this." Bella said. She was so monotone, it frightened me. She looked like she was ready to rip apart the next person who spoke the word 'School.' I couldn't blame her though, I didn't like the idea much myself. Then the thought of trying something new caused a new yearning within my heart. It told me something was going to happen soon; sooner if I made the right choice.

* * *

We had gathered in the kitchen again, all of us. Another family meeting, oh how so wonderful. I hated these with a passion. They sometimes ended with a feud, and a storming Rosalie; It was terrible. I finally became aware of what was going around me when someone spoke the word; "Getsuei".

I stiffened, everyone took notice in my sharp intake of breath. "Get-Get-Getsuei?" I stuttered. It was so familiar, but yet so distant. If only I could break past the barrier. The door that blocked the passage into my memories, the door that only opened in my sleep. My mind was blank as the battle continued within my mind. I could see Edward now had a worried expression as he could get nothing from me. There was defiantly a difference between blocking your mind, and blanking you mind totally.

"Estela?" Carlisle asked, he was worried, I could tell by his tone. Rage was building up inside me. I loathed that name, every time it was spoken a pang of hate overwhelmed me. Hate for my master, hate for the ones before him, and hate for the one who captured me. Memories of that terrible placeoverwhelmed my mind, I couldn't stop them from flowing behind the locked door. And suddenly I was there, back in Russia, back in the place I called hell. Werewolf Country.


	9. The Search

**Chapter 11:** _**The Search**_.  
_(Samuel's POV)_

"I'm looking for this girl." The man starred at the picture with awe. It was an old picture of Kysa from awhile ago. "She came from a wealthy family, so they had it look like it was made from the early 1900s." I lied, I was hoping the man would buy the story and help me. He still looked puzzled, I was guessing he wasn't buying my story.

"Why would you be looking for a girl as pretty as this?" He asked looking at me with a questionable look. I groaned. I knew asking the police chief Charlie Swan would be a horrid idea, but I did it anyways. When he first saw me recognition filled his eyes, and asked me if I was related to some family called the Cullens. I answered no, of course; I had no clue who they were.

"She's my fiancé," I said boldly. It was the truth, she was, she always would be. "We had a year left until our marriage. It was dreadful when her mother came to me and told me someone had kidnapped her. We believed it was one of her father's friends, and that he fled here…" It was only partly a lie, and it looked like he was buying it. "It was an awfully long time ago, and search in Europe is long over. I decided to come here and look myself…" I knew he could see the determination, and loss in my eyes. His face became soft, and there was a new emotion in his eyes.

"I caught a glimpse of someone that looks like her," He whispered silently. "But for the moment her hosts' do not wish for the public eye to see her. They said she's recovering from something…And should be attends Forks High School, as a Junior, as soon as she's better." From the look on his face I knew that was all he could tell me, I didn't wish to will anything else from him; I had everything I needed.

"Thank you." And then I walked from the police office out into the rainy streets of this dreadful place. Everything did seem a tad bit brighter though now that I knew there was a chance she was here. My lips formed a smile when I thought of seeing her beautiful face again. There was only one thing I had to do; Enroll at Forks High School.

* * *

"I'll need your information." The secretary stated once I had told her why I was there. I handed her my documents without hesitation. She looked them over and happily put them into a file folder.

"My name is Samuel Falen Moretti." She tried pronouncing it after me, but failed. "Fowl-In More-Et-Te." I said slowly for her this time, pronouncing each syllable. She had an irritated look on her face, but then regained her composure.

"Ok, thank you for stopping by." She shuffled through some of her papers. "Here's your schedule, I hope you enjoy your time here." I looked over the schedule after she handed it to me, and walked from the school office. Simple enough.

Soon I'd be in my lover's arms.


	10. Running

**Chapter 12: **_**Running. **_  
(Back to Kysa's POV)

"_Look at me!" He screamed at me. "LOOK AT ME!" This time it came out as a growl. I looked up at the deformed figure in front of me. He had found me in the woods, and dragged me to this cave. I had found myself locked inside some special cage; I felt like a zoo animal. But that was when he was still a man. Tonight there was a full moon, and it was his transformation. He wasn't a shape shifter, no, but worse._

_He looked at me with those hateful red eyes; those eyes would never glisten again, not in a thousand life times. Never. His body was deformed. Ripped clothing hung from his scrawny form. He was up on his hind legs, which were longer than the front. He looked even more deformed when he was on all fours. Patches of brown fur were matted with blood, and other items that I did not what to know of. A long muzzle was were his human mouth and nose were, and fangs could be seen even when it was shut. The only human thing he still possessed was his voice. His tail had been cut; there was a stump were it used to be; He was very unbalanced. But he still reeked of death._

_"You're my prize now." He spat at me. "I'll rent you out to work, you'll hunt those bastards down!" He was screaming now. "They killed my pack! Every! Last! One!" My arm was sore from where he hit me with each word. He was violent, and hungry. "If you runaway Darling I will hunt you down, and I will personally take the joy out of killing you!" And then he was gone, and I was left alone in the cave. Starving, grieving, and alone. At least the burning had stopped._

* * *

_"Skylar!" The boy yelled my name and I came bounding out of the meadow, and happily jumped into his arms. This was my fifth master's son, who had took joy out of naming me Skylar, since I mainly stayed in my Kitsune form and rarely talked. "Come Sky, dad wants us home. He says theres a hunt tonight." I happily followed behind the boy. He was only 15, two years younger than I; And was as handsome as a grown man. He had long dark hair that came down just above his eyes; His pale, pale blue eyes. An opal-blue; They dazzled me. Everything about Vexin dazzled me._

_"Vex!" Lord Fredrick called from his horse. "Go back to the castle boy, the hunt is about to begin." Lord Fredrick was as nice as his son; he didn't mistreat me as my first four masters did, and he fed me frequently so I could do a better job. He was an older, more handsome version of Vexin._

_Vexin had already ran off heading back to the castle. Feudalistic times had just begun, this was all different for me; But I adapted. Lord, after Lord arrived on their horses to position their selves behind Fredrick. I was the one leading the pack. I would track the prey and take it down. If my poison didn't kill it, then they would burn it. "Skylar," Fredrick whispered so only I could hear. "Hunt well."_

_That was my mark. I bolted south, the herd of men following but lagging behind a little, they'd catch up later. I always stayed within their sight anyways. I was leading them to a town, a poor town not too far south. Their was a coven of three living there; I had found them while Vexin and I were there two days before._

_I was almost there it only took close to a half an hour. The men were still in sight, the town was dark; They were in bed. Except for my prey. I could smell their sweet scent that only appealed to my kind; it was addicting, irresistible. My pace increased, their scent was colliding with the scent of blood now, so much blood. They were feeding; I was too late to save those innocent people. Rage built up within me; Those leeches would die tonight. I entered the boundaries of the town, racing past the sleeping homes. I could here my master and his men catching up behind me. This place seemed so poor compared to the life my master led in the castle. The houses were shabby, and had vegetables outside drying in the air.going to give up to the point of death. I was going to let myself willing fall. But the newborn had laughed, and had already left, Vexin on his shoulder. It was too late.th master. It was the end of every bit of hope I knew. From there out, I would always be a hunter._

_There was a muffled scream in the distance that only my ears, could pick up from this far. It was a woman from the pitch I could tell. Poor soul, poor poor tortured soul. The window was opened, foolish Vampires. My master was right behind me, their torches lighted. I leaped through the window, surprising the Vampires. There were three of them, and three humans; The Father, the mother, and the poor cornered girl in the corner. I growled, enraged by their heartless act. I leaped at the larger of the vampires, digging my teeth into his neck. He screeched out in pain. It was a sound like no other, it was inhuman; It could have brought the heavens down upon us. His mate growled out and leaped at me. I released my grip on the male, and dodged the female's vicious attacks. She was quick, faster than the average Vampire. I took two bites, my heart racing, trying to fight off the venom that raced through my veins. I attacked the female, bringing her down within seconds._

_The hunters, and my master were already catching the male on fire; His screeches ringing through the once peaceful night air. Some of the hunters were outside keeping the gathering onlookers from coming too close. The female was the nest to burn, she put up quite a fight; but the flames consumed her, eating up the soulless creature. I cornered the newborn vampire. I could tell it was newborn from his eyes. He growled at me, and there was such rage behind his mask that it frightened me for a moment. Newborns were strong, I could barely handle them by myself._

_"You'll regret what you've done..." He spat at me. I laughed at his comment, knowing it would be the last time he spoke. "I'll turn the one you love the most, into what you hate the most." Then he lunged at me with such force it knocked me off my feet. Then he ran from the house, past the confused hunters, past my enraged master. His words confused me still, but I quickly got to my feet, and ran after him. My master was already on his horse behind me. It only took me a few seconds before I realized where the newborn was heading; The Castle. Vexin._

_I ran faster, thinking of the family, and the friends I let down last time I didn't hurry. I sped up, my three tails flowing in the wind behind me. I wouldn't let Vexin have that fate no I wouldn't, not the fate I had; thought I was a tad bit different. I ran at lightning speed, forgetting about my master, I was catching up; The newborn was still faster. He was already at the castle, I in it. I could smell blood, blood of the servants, of the workers. No. MY legs took me faster, I enjoyed the extra speed the transformation had given me, I was faster. I was there now, at the castle. I entered through the front entrance, it was still opened. I bounded quickly up the steps. There, Vexin's room._

_"NO!" I heard the boy scream desperately. The Newborn had cornered him in the back of the room. I growled, transforming back into my human form. I studied them both for a few seconds. The Newborn had an aura of hate, so much hate it overwhelmed my senses. I could smell the overpowering smell of fear coming from Vexin, tears glided down his face; His eyes begging me to save him, save him from the fate that looked in the face._

_"Let him go." I spoke. A chuckle only came from the newborn. "You can't transform him, you haven't built up enough resistance..." A fear within told me that the newborn would most likely go too far and kill the boy. "Please, "I begged. "Let him go..." Tears of fear cascaded down my cheek, falling to the floor as in a attempt of suicide. I could almost hear then I they hit the floor, they were destroyed instantly. More tears rolled down my face, I couldn't stop._

_"Then, I guess we'll have to wait until I have built enough resistance..." His voice was so cold, so brutal, it sent chills up my spine; The kind of chills that made you fear, fear for all life. His words made me fear, fear for the life of the boy I had loved. The first person that I had loved since I lost my fiancée, and family. He had shown me love, and was apart of me. I couldn't let him have that fate, but the newborn, he was determined. Hate made him invincible, hate, determination, and power. "Come boy." He growled as he threw Vexin over his shoulder._

_"NO!" I screamed, the tears flowing more rapidly. My heart being torn in two, once more. Rage, and grief overcame me. I couldn't take this pain, it overpowered my senses. My legs gave from beneath me, and I fell to the floor. Why couldn't I be like the tears, the tears that could so freely fall to their deaths without a fear. It was then I realized tears were a sign of weakness. When you cried those suicidal tears, the showed you how easily they could face their death, how willing they were at giving up. Isn't that what happens when you cry, you give up. I wasn't going to give up to the point of death. I was going to let myself willing fall. But the newborn had laughed, and had already left, Vexin on his shoulder. It was too late._

_"Skylar!" Fredrick had ran into the room, he was out of breath. He looked around frantically looking for Vexin. He saw me on the floor, crying to my hearts desire. Crying for the last time. "Skylar...wheres Vexin? Where is my son?" His voice was frantic, fearful of my answer. I could see it in his eyes, there was layers and later of grief behind them._

_"The newborn..." I could barely get the words out. It pained me to tell him the truth, to tell him the Vampire had taken his son hostage that he was planning. I didn't want to tell him the fate of his son; The fate of a killer. "He took him...hes going to change him..." I choked thinking about what he'd do to Vexin before that. More tears slipped past my defenses. I couldn't take knowing the pain Vexin would have to face soon, the burning._

_I could hear the silent sobs of the Lord. I wouldn't mind if he cried in front of me, he wouldn't have lost his man's pride. I had lost my pride though, all my pride, my heart, my love. Everything was gone. It had been locked behind that dreadful door in the back of my mind. My name, my memories, my family, everything locked away. "I'm so sorry," I managed to say. "I really am master. Its all my fault. I'll accept the punishment without a protest."_

_Lord Fredrick looked down on me in disbelief. "Punishment?" A wave a grief took over his face, and tears finally released themselves. He collapsed to the floor, and wrapped his arms around me. "I could never punish you, It wasn't your fault; you did all you could." My blouse was growing wet from where the tears had hit it, I didn't mind. "Skylar, you're all I have now...I'm not going to loose you."_

_And then my tears stopped. I realized I still had something left, a sorta of weaker form of love, the love of friendship. Lord Fredrick was willing to protect me, and for the first time I felt like I belonged again. I just wish Vexin was here to share it, to be here and join in on this. My loves, I must have been a plague to them; Their fates always ended up so tortured. A pang of guilt shot through me. What would happen if I stayed here, would Fredrick's fate be the same? Indeed, it would be._

_"Skylar..." John had came to me one morning, he was Fredrick's favorite worker. He did his job so well, that Fredrick was soon to offer him a fief. "Lord Fredrick is dead...the vampire came back and bit him." I stood there, frozen. I couldn't take it , no; There had been too much loss in this past year. It had been only 6 months since the newborn took Vexin. Six months for me and Fredrick to become so close, for me to be adopted as a daughter. Six months of me forgetting what my job was. Now everything was falling apart. No tears came this time, I had already decided._

_I remember the werewolf's minions coming and taking me away from the Castle. My next master was brutal, I wasn't used to such treatment. Lord Fredrick had treated me right, but I guess this was the werewolf's punishment for letting one newborn get away. I hated this new life, I hated this new name. I'd totally forgotten it by my 20th master. It was the end of every bit of hope I knew. From there out, I would always be a hunter._

* * *

"Wake up..." He whispered. I opened my eyes slowly, Emmett was standing above me. For a moment he almost look like Vexin looking down upon me again; Like the fatherly figure Fredrick waking me from my slumber so I could eat. So many memories came flashing into my mind, the door had been unlocked; I had been freed from nightmares that tortured me in the night, I thought. I looked around, and noticed Edward sitting in a chair. He sat in the shadowed corner, he was focused, so very focused. His face was twisted in pain.

"Edward!" I gasped. He didn't look like a vampire, he looked almost human; A human in immense pain. An extremely gorgeous Human in immense pain. "Edward, whats wrong?" I asked more urgently. Emmett held me back down on the bed. I didn't understand anything that was going on. Edward was in pain, and all spacey. Emmett had a look of urgency, trying to hold me down. Jasper, and Carlisle had came into the room now. Carlisle was helping Emmett restrain me, when I felt a wave of calmness drift over me. Damn Jasper. Damn him and his control on emotions.

"Its okay," Edward finally whispered. "I'm fine Kysa." I looked up at him, my face must have been filled with shocked, because his expression became worried. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and held me against him.

"Where'd you hear that from?..." I asked him. It was so familiar, it was from my dreams. The boy in the corner of my hut, he had called me Kysa. He had loved me. "Samuel..." I whispered. Everything came together now, My name was Kysa Getsuei, I was a Kitsune from the Mori tribe. My tribe was that of the Angelic Kitsune, our rivals were the Demonic; But I was both.

"Its your name." It replied back. I knew he was being truthful. "I've been watching your memories like a movie. You really should not let them overcome you like that." His tone made me shiver, it was so cold; Like that of the newborns. This time I did not let the memories flood my mind like usual.

"Kysa?" Emmett whispered. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. "Rosalie heard that name in Japan once. She fell in love with it." He let out a small chuckle. "She'll be glad to know that its _your_ real name." Finally a huge grin formed on my face. I looked over at Edward who was still frowning. I felt a little sorry for him, having to deal with my memories.

"I don't mind." He simply said. "I'm the one who pries anyways." He stood up, and looked over at Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper, and I all sitting on the bed. "I guess we have one more added to the family." He walked towards the door. "They're expecting you at school _Ms. Getsuei_, arriving with Nessie." And he walked out.

I gasped. "School?" I almost felt ready for it now. I wanted to go, if I were to have a changing point in my life; it would start there. My heart told me to go, but always warned me there would be danger, and sacrifice. I didn't listen, I only looked forward to walking the hallways like a normal person, with Nessie. Maybe we could both blend in for once, try to be normal. I heard Jacob's protests from downstairs.

"I will not let you send her to school!" I heard him yell, most likely at Edward. Them Nessie's voice joined in, telling Jacob not to fret, and that I would be enough to protect her. "I want to go with you." I heard his voice rise through the floor boards. The four of us were listening intently. Nessie protested, and Jacob finally stopped and gave him. I cringed when I heard the door slam.

"I guess you start on Monday." Emmett finally said, breaking the silence. I looked up and smiled. I couldn't wait now, anticipation growing inside me. I hopped off the bed and looked at the three Vampires sitting on my bed.

"Uncle Jasper, out." I finally said. "I don't need your comfort now. " I winked at him. "You too Carlisle, and.._Dad_." I said the last word with a smile. It grew bigger when Emmett's own smile illuminated the room. He looked so happy, as did I. Everything...was perfect again. For the time being.


	11. First Times

**Chapter 13: _First times._**

"Kysa!" Nessie came skipping into my room. "I'm so ready for this!" She jumped on the end of my bed and sat there. I slowly sat up and looked at her; She was surely ready for her first day of school. She was wearing a pale blue sun dress with white vines spiraling within each other towards the end.. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair had been curled, most likely by Alice, or Rosalie. "Hurry and get ready, we're going to be late." And then she left.

I slowly got out of my bed. I wasn't enthused as was yesterday. I walked across the room to my closest, so many cloths, so little time. Nessie had the body of a 17 year old, but still her personality was that of a 5 year old. It took me awhile to get used to It, but her mind was progressing daily. I enjoy having her around as company, it would only be me and her this year. Everyone thought Edward, and Bella had adopted a distant relative of Edward's. And that Emmett, and Rosalie had followed in the steps of their parents and adopted an orphaned child that had no relation. The stories were believed.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans from my closest, they were my favorite They had the holes below the knees. I loved them. I took me awhile to pick out my shirt. I finally settled with a plain black tank under a silky button down blouse. I swiftly buttoned each button, and then grabbed my red silk scarf. I pulled it around my neck and tied it loosely, it hung over the ruffled part of the blouse near my collar. It was a perfect clashed, something from the 1900s, mixed with something from this century.

I walked downstairs and was greeted by the whole family. Emmett picked me up and hugged me to him. Rosalie finally got him to release me. I could tell he was slightly afraid. If anyone knew I still existed I would be hunted, and killed. There was only one thing I never understood, usually we were killed in our Kitsune forms, because our pelts were beautiful in the moonlight. But the vampires killed my tribe while they were still in their human forms, and left the ones that had transformed to rot. It didn't add up.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Edward's gaze on me. He was always watching me, I hated it. It was like I almost had my own personal stalker. A stalker for my mind. I put up boundaries around my mind. He looked frustrated, a thin smile formed on my lips. Emmett glared at his brother knowing he was trying to break through my defenses.

"Edward," Emmett growled. "Stop, you're going to make them late." Edward groaned and I finally felt his presence leave my mind. I relaxed and watched as Nessie gave everyone a kiss and a hug. Then she came over and met me by the door, she had a huge grin on her face. I could tell she was more ready than I was.

"Uncle Em," Nessie said sweetly. "Can you show Kysa her car now so we can drive it to school? Please." Nessie made puppy dog eyes, and Emmett's laugh echoed through the house. I groaned knowing it hadn't worked. He had gotten me a car weeks ago, but refused to let me see it. He said he was going to surprise me at the right moment. I saw him and Edward exchange looks every time he told me. I knew they were planning something.

"No Nessie," Emmett said trying hard to stop laughing. "Nice try though. I see Kysa really wants it, seeing as shes trying to use you to get it." He winked at me, and I couldn't help but smile. Emmett always had a way to make me smile, even when I just wanted to break that promise to myself, and cry to my heart's desire. I suppressed these tears for so long, they just wanted to escape to their deaths.

"Time to go." I said grabbing Emmett's jeep keys from his hand. He was about to protest but I stopped him. "Sorry, daddy, but since I don't have my car, I'm taking yours." I heard Rosalie stifle a laugh from behind him, Alice couldn't help but giggle. And I saw Edward giving me a thumbs up. Bella still had that look of dread on her face, and this moment didn't move her. It must have been hard for her to let her child go to school. I wondered if it was the same for Emmett; he didn't look it though.

We walked outside, Nessie hoping into the passenger seat of the Jeep, while I got into the driver's side. I pushed the keys into the ignition and and the engine roared as the whole car came to life. I saw Emmett mouth the words 'Be careful' from where he stood in the doorway. I smiled at him to reassure him I'd be okay and then mouthed the words, 'I love you Dad.' That smile he got whenever I called him dad, it warmed me up inside, and made me feel like this is where I belonged; what I had been searching for these thousands of years. I belonged here in the arms of the Vampire I called Dad, he was my savior.

The drive to school was short and silent. Nessie didn't say one word, just say in the front seat looking out the window. I could tell she was getting nervous. When I finally parked the car I could see it in her eyes. "It'll be fine Nessie." I said in a reassuring voice. "Just try not to show anyone pictures."  
I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thanks Kysa," She warped her arms around me, and I did the same. I did hug her as tight as I hugged Emmett, she was fragile unlike them. It must have been hard for her, I could tell the all the new scents were pulling her into temptations grasps. I even felt that pang of hunger that I rarely felt; stupid vampire instincts. Nessie, and I understood each other the most; we were both only half vampire, even though it was different for each of us; we still knew how the other felt.

"To the office?" I asked her, and she nodded. We walked to the office together, avoiding all the hungry looks we got from the boys, and the jealous stares from the girls. I reached out and opened the door for Nessie, as she skipped in. I giggled, she didn't seem like the type that'd fit in here, but I knew she'd survive.

"We'd like our schedules please." Nessie was already at the front counter talking to the secretary. "Oh, my Name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and cousin over there is Kysa Getsuei." The woman looked up at me and gasped. I smiled back at her, the reaction was one that I was used to. Kitsune in their human form had a beauty like nothing any mortal, or immortal had ever seen.

"Here you go." The secretary said handing Nessie the schedules. Nessie gave her a thank you and walked over to me giving me my schedule. I studied mine and looked over hers as she looked over mine.

"Looks like we have have honors English together." I said, and she nodded. "And lunch." I added with a smile knowing she hated human food. She made a disgusted look, and we laughed all the way to our first period classes, not caring what people thought about us. "Well I guess I have honors biology first" I said with a groan. She laughed and headed off to her first period class.

I entered the classroom, and was greeted with looks of awe from every student, even the teacher. She looked young herself, like she had just started. The tardy bell rang, and I took the only empty seat in the back. I didn't notice the boy who sat in the other seat beside me, until I had sat down. He was gorgeous. He had smooth, flawless skin; it was even the color of the Cullen's. His eyes were a very dark ocean blue, I starred at them, almost drowning in them. There was a faint tint of blood red beneath the layer of blue, contacts maybe? I could smell the sweet scent that stood out from the regular human scent, and I stiffened.

"I'm sorry, do I frighten you?" He asked studying me. His eyes traced every part of me, and then rested on my eyes. Recognition filled his eyes, but it left momentarily as the teacher began her lecture. We both faced the front of the classroom, he would often glance over at me, and I at him. It was like a never ending battle. By the end of the class we had ended up as lab partners. When the bell rand I jumped from my chair so fast, I ended up falling and dropping everything.

"Here let me help you." His angelic voice said softly, as he leaned down and helped me picked up my books. "You don't seem like the clumsy type." He said with a smile as he touched the necklace that hung from my neck. I had almost forgotten I wore it. It was made of pure silver, opal, and onyx and was charmed. A half black cresent moon making up a third of a white sun, hanging from a chain of silver. I had received it when my mother found out that I possessed the power of transforming.

"I guess I can be clumsy at times." I whispered still awe struck. Was there really another vampire in town, how come Alice didn't see it. He chuckled. I smiled back at him. He seemed so familiar, like I had known him before. My head ran through all the places I'd been, and only one vampire I remembered lived; the Newborn. This boy looked nothing like th newborn, nor did it look anything like Vexin. He looked like someone I knew a long time ago, someone my heart had been aching for. Then my stomach became weak, and I felt dizzy. It couldn't be.

"Kysa." The boy said frantically. "Kysa, my flower, wake up. Stay with me." His words were so distant, but I knew he was right there beside me, holding me in his arms again. My moon had returned to me, and my night sky was no longer that dreadful black; no if only my star would find his way back into my arms. I heard voices in the distance, and then I felt myself being picked up and carried. Then I lost the lost strand of consciousness I had, and fell into the world of black that engulfed me happily.

"I think shes coming to." There was the voice again, the voice that was like honey to my ears. I wanted him so badly to speak and light up the dark again; but it never came. There was only silence. I was trying to break through the darkness that held me down, not wanting me to see the face of my Moon. I fought so desperately, I wanted to regain control of my body again. I wanted to see his face. Then a pang of fear washed over me. His face was no longer his old face, it was the face of a leach. He had been transformed all those years ago. He had suffered that terrible fate. I finally opened my eyes to see him sitting on the side of my bed starring down at me. "I'm glad you're awake my Flower." He whispered, and kissed me forehead.

"Samuel." I tried so hard to hold the tears back, but their power to freed overcame my defenses, and forced themselves through. Tears of joy, of fear, and of grief cascaded down my face. "Oh Samuel." I threw myself into his arms, and he held me for the longest time. I never wanted him to let go.

* * *

_Samuels POV_

I knew it was her the moment she walked into the classroom. I could tell by her unnatural beauty that she was no mortal, nor a Vampire like myself. She was a Kitsune, she was my flower, my Kysa, my love. My heart swelled with such glee I could hardly conceal my smile. She sat next to me, and I couldn't help but watch her. She noticed and looked at me, there was no recognition in her eyes.

"I'm sorry do I frighten you?" I asked her. I studied her for awhile after that, knowing for sure it was her. I knew she could the recognition in my eyes. We both faced the teacher, sneaking glances when we thought the other wasn't looking. How I hated this game, I just wanted to take her in my arms right now and tell her how much I missed her over the years. My heart ached for that, but I couldn't do it, not yet.

Suddenly the bell rang, and she jumped from her desk. She looked as if she was in a hurry. She tripped over the leg of her chair, falling to the floor, along with everything else that was in her arms. I quickly was there to help her. "Here let me help you." I grabbed one of her books handing it to her, and then noticed her necklace dangling from her neck. "You don't seem like the clumsy type." I whispered as I touched it, knowing for sure it was her.

"I guess I can be clumsy at times" She replied, looking at me. Her eyes were so beautiful, so green. I smiled, and then thought about she _was_ always clumsy as a child when I was around. I guess I had always had that effect on her, even 2,000 years later. She smiled back at me, it sent chills up my spine, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close. Then I noticed her face wasn't quite right anymore, it was twisted in pain. Her eyes were clouded over, she seemed so distant. She began to shake, and was no longer able to support herself.

I grabbed her in my arms and held her tight. "Kysa," I said, tears coming to my eyes. I fought to hold them back. I couldn't have myself crying in front of the entering and leaving students. "Kysa, my flower, wake up. Stay with me." I could tell she was fighting to stay with me, I just knew it. There was something in his eyes that told me she was fighting something within her. The teacher, Mrs. Forbes was rushing over to us. She told me to hurry and take her to the nurses office.

I picked her up, she was pretty light; she always had been. I made sure she was safe in my arms, and I carried in through the crowded halls towards the nurses office. There were many stares, but I ignored them. One girl rushed up to me and stopped me. "Kysa!" She said worried. "What happened to her!?" She screamed at me, I could tell she knew what I was. I don't know how, but she seemed different herself. I only ignored her and continued walking.

I walked into office, the secretary looking up at me with a stunned look. "Mrs. Fillian, please she needs the nurse now." I said, I knew I had let my emotions slip, but I didn't care. I sat her down on the bed in the back nurses office and sat in the chair beside it. Outside I could hear the secretary calling someone, most likely the people she was staying with.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" That name it sounded so familiar to me once she spoke it, I listened more intently. "Oh yes, this is the secretary from Forks High School. Yes Edward, Nessie is alright. Its you're niece I was calling about, Kysa, shes past out and won't come to." There was a long pause, I could hear the male's muffled voice on the other end of the phone. Finally the secretary spoke. "Okay, Emmett will pick her up then? I could call the hospital? Oh OK. Yes, goodbye." I heard a click and knew the conversation was over. Suddenly she was in the doorway looking at me. "Sam, her parents are on the way to pick her up. You can go back to class, or stay here its your choice." The secretary was always nice to me. I thought she'd hate me after I'd walked in here, and told her how to pronounce my name.

"I'll stay, thank you." I whispered, and then looked back over at Kysa. She looked beautiful still even though she was sleeping. She had lost her hold on consciousness, her eyes were so blank, like she was no longer living. I walked over to her, and made sure she was still breathing. I leaned down and gently kissed her head.

"Kysa!" I heard the sweet voice say her same with such love and emotion, it made me jerk up instantly. I heard a growl from the person who had entered the room. I whirled around and faced the large man, or should I say Vampire. "Who are you, and why are you here?" He spat at me. He looked like he was about ready to rip my throat out.

"Samuel." I said simply. "I brought Kysa here, she fainted." I smiled at him showing off my fangs. He cringed, and then growled again. I could tell he wanted to protect her from me, thinking I was a monster; but wasn't he a monster as well? "Don't worry I won't hurt her, I was a Kitsune...well part of her tribe." His look was priceless as I told him this bit.

"How bout you come with me." He said flatly. "Can you carry her? I'll sign you both out." And he left the room, heading toward the secretary to sign us out. I picked Kysa up gently, and carried her outside where the larger Vampire joined us. He walked me towards a red jeep wangler and I held Kysa on my lap as I sat in the passenger seat. He slipped what looked like a spare key out from under the seat and started the car. We were suddenly rushing down the streets of forks. And then I found us pulling down a well hidden driveway toward a large mansion. I gasped, and he chuckled.

We got out of the car, and he lead me into the house. "Edward, you're going to have to pick up Nessie" The large one said as he took me upstairs. He took me into a large bedroom, it was black, with moons and stars painted on the walls. I knew instantly this was her room. I laid her carefully down on her bed and sat down beside her. She started rolling around, and I steadied her.

"I think shes coming to." I whispered, but he was already gone. She looked like she was trying to fight something. I felt so bad, that I could do nothing; I could only sit and wait. Finally, she became peaceful, and her eyes fluttered opened. "I'm glad your awake my flower."

"Samuel," She whispered. There was such grief, and joy. Tears finally came flowing from eyes. "Oh Samuel." And she was there in my arms. I happily pulled her to me, and held her close. I wanted this moment to last forever.


	12. Revenge

**Chapter 14: **_**Revenge.**_  
_(Unknowns POV)_

"She abandoned you." The he told me again. Everyday he made that a point. I was tired of it, I wanted to rip his throat out; but he gave me eternal life. "She let me take you, she let you suffer." He flashed his smiled at me showing me his fangs. He was stronger than me by 3 years, but we were both at least 2,000 years old.

"I don't care." I spat at him, I didn't want to hunt something I knew wasn't alive. She was dead, most likely killed after the accident. I thought back to the girl I loved, and I felt that hurt in the place where my heart should have been. It was dead, and UN-beating; the price of being a vampire. "Shes dead anyways, theres no chance she'd be alive."

He growled at me, looking as if was going to try and kill me on the spot. "How would you know boy?" His eyes were full of hate, hate for the one who killed his real parents. They had all been transformed at once, he had told me, and she had killed them both at once. He had transformed me a year and a half after the accident. I felt bad for him almost, but knew it had to be done. I hated him with all my heart...well I cant really say that now, can I? He had went back and killed my father, wouldn't he know if she was alive or not?

"Was she there when you killed my father?" I finally forced myself to ask the question. I saw his face grow hard, as he started to think back to the night he returned to the castle. I watched him for many long moments, waiting for him answer my question.

"No, she wasn't." He said defeated. I was right, a smile formed on my face, but was soon removed when he struck me so hard I fell to the floor, breaking the ropes that had once held me up. My mind started racing, and I knew I could escape. I quickly got up before he kicked me, and he lost balance falling to the floor. I raced towards the entrance, and out into the Canadian night. I liked Europe better than North America, but I didn't mind. I started running south, going as fast as I could. I heard his screams of revenge behind me, far, far behind me.

* * *

I didn't realize I was in the United States until I reached the state of Washington, some small town called forks. I knew well enough that I couldn't come out In the sun, but this place seemed rainy, and dark. My mind was set on staying for awhile. I was walking the streets when I passed a human girl, and I felt that hollow feeling at the back of my throat. Venom started rushing to teeth, oh how her scent called to me.

"Um, sir?" Her voice was as sweet as honey. She sounded, even looked like a Vampire. Her heart was beating far too fast to be a normal humans. There was a flash of fear in her eyes, like she knew what I was. I could tell there was a scream building up in her throat waiting to be release. Her throat, how I wanted to just lean down and bite into the hollow of her neck, and feed, feed to my heart's desire. There I went with those mortal terms again.

"Don't be frightened little girl," I cooed. "I won't hurt you." That was a lie, she would feel burning, and she would slowly die as I sucked her dry of all her blood. Her heart started beating faster, was it even possible for it to beat _that_ fast? Blood was rushing through her veins, the scent was overpowering now. I held in there in the streets of that small town, leaning down, opening my mouth at the hollow of her neck. And thats when she screamed; and my world was set into fast forward.

I was knocked off my feet by something as inhuman as I, then I felt myself being pinned down to the ground. I heard the soft whimpering of the girl, and low growls from two others standing near. I was surrounded. I finally opened my eyes and looked up. There were three males standing over me, two females holding the child close. I was dragged to my feet, and carried by the larger of the males. They took me to a mansion away from the town; Was I going to die here?

* * *

_(Kysa's POV)_

It had been three days since Samuel had found his way back into my life. We had most of our classes together, so we always were in the seat next to each other. I felt sorry for Nessie, I could tell she felt left out. He was allowed to stay in Forks under one condition though, if he changed his feeding habits, and became a Vegetarian. He had agreed, and started right away on the diet change. It was hard for him, but I helped him from making mistakes.

I sat in the living room with him watching T.V with Emmett, and Jasper. Football was playing, I didn't see the point in the game; but Emmett and Jasper were yelling at the screen. It was quite comical. As Samuel and I cuddled on the couch, I had this feeling I had forgotten something, something important. Then we heard the scream.

Alice came in the room with a blank stare on her face, Edward rushing after her. His face was pure horror. He motioned for Emmett, and Jasper, and Bella was at his side within moments. They were gone so fast, that I didn't get a chance to ask if I could come. Alice still stood there, looking worried, and giving me a furious glare.

"Whats wrong?" I asked fearfully, knowing it had to do with me. Samuel held me closer to him, and I relaxed a bit. Her glare was still cutting into me like daggers. Whatever I did this time, it was terrible beyond terrible.

"You didn't bring Nessie home," Alice accused. "She had to walk home by herself." Then it hit me, I had been forgetting something. I was in such a hurry to meet Samuel here that I had forgotten about Nessie. Guilt washed over me, and I tried getting up to see if I could meet up with Edward and the other to help, but Samuel held me down.

"She'll be fine." He whispered in my ear, and I calmed down. Then he looked up at Alice, and glared at her, like he was sending messages to her with his eyes. Then she pouted and stomped out of the room. I giggled at her childish act. Then the door busted open; Edward and Bella walked in; Nessie between them, tears in her eyes. And then Jasper and Emmett, carrying a boy, about 16 by the looks of it. "So much for OK." Samuel muttered to himself.

I stood up, breaking free from his hold on me, and walked over the the boy Jasper and Emmett were now holding down on the love seat. He was struggling to get free, and almost overpowered them both. Edward, and Samuel had to help restrain him as well. He put up a good fight. I thought he was quite charming looking too. He had long, black hair; it almost reminded me of someone I knew long ago. His eyes were what amazed me the most; A pale ocean color. I loved them.

"Let me go." His voice sounded more beautiful than anything I'd heard in my lifetime, more angelic than Samuel's. Then I realized, he was no normal boy, he was a vampire too; But his scent it was sweeter than the normal Vampire's. It was most intoxicating. I starred at him, and he finally stopped struggling and looked up at me. He gasped. "Skylar"

Everything froze within me, my lungs stopped working as they tightened. He knew _that_ name, and he looked familiar. I could almost feel the pain I had felt those many years ago, standing in the castle of Lord Fredrick. "Vexin," I said, almost too overjoyed. I could feel everyones' eyes watching me, and the boy. I jumped on his lap, and threw my arms around him. I heard him groan, and then laugh. "I've missed you so." I whispered in his ear. I didn't care if they could hear me, I had my star back. My night sky was complete, and it now lighted my path.

"I've missed you too." He whispered back, and clung to me. I could tell he was happier than he had been when had been drug into the house. He looked up at me, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, it was contagious, his smile. I heard Samuel faking a cough from behind me, and I turned around to find now the whole family in the room, all starring at us. I heard Vexin mutter a "Sorry." Under his breath, and I sighed.

"This is Vexin." I said standing, pulling him up with me. "Hes a boy I knew back in the feudalistic times...before he was a vampire." Guilt shot through me as I said that last part. It was my fault that his fate ended up this way, his body frozen forever. I looked back at him and saw his eyes fixed on me, they were filled with concern. "I'm sorry, " I whispered. "Its my fault you're like this."

"No, Sky-" I put my fingers up to his lips. "Vexin, Its Kysa." I said, forcing a smile. I had almost forgotten the boy didn't know my real name. "Thats that name my mother gave me." I held that smile until he smiled back. "But it's not your fault..." He paused. "Kysa." It was hard for him to say it, I could tell. He was always so used to calling me Skylar.

"So what are we going to do with him." Edward demanded. I felt everything go cold around me, and I knew the position Vexin was in. The same one I was in when I first arrived here; On Edward and Bella's hated list. This had been the second time their daughter had been targeted, this time it had been my fault. I felt kinda guilty for that.

"I think he should stay," Carlisle's voice said above the murmuring of the others. "As long as he adapts to our eating habits." He was looking at me now, and I understood. I was going to have to be the one to teach him, to break him of his usual diet. I looked back at him, and he was giving me a puzzled look. I opened my mouth to explain to him, but Samuel had already started talking.

"It means you can't hunt humans," He said smiling when he saw Vexin's expression. He was shocked, I could tell why. "You have to feed on animal blood. We usually go hunting once a week, or every two weeks." He was starring hard at Vexin, and I watched them both. The air in the room became tense as they locked eyes for several minutes. "Do you agree with those terms?" Samuel finally said.

Vexin stood there, his eyes still locked with Samuel's. "I agree." His voice sang out, breaking the tension with its honey sound. Even Esme seemed to noticed how different it sounded. She smiled whenever he had spoken, so did Alice. So there we were, a coven a vampires; all standing in the living room, smilies finally lighting up our pale faces. I was happy with my new family.

I had Esme who cooked my meals. Carlisle, who doctored Nessie, and I up when we needed it. Jasper, and Edward to wrestle with when I got bored. Emmett, when I needed someone to talk to, he was the best father I could ask for. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella to go shopping with. Nessie, and Jacob when I got desperately bored. And then their was Samuel and Vexin, who completed my life. They were my moon, and stars. The lit up my world, so I could finally see again. It would break my heart if I had to ever choose between them.

* * *

**A/N: So Vexin appears in Forks, right after Samuel. :o  
I wonder if she does /have/ to choose between them. c;  
****  
I'll try to update again tomorrow if I'm still home sick. (  
****In some of the upcoming chapters theres going to be alot of actionie stuff leading up to my bigbang;  
So be prepared when those hit.**

Please Reveiw; Thanks.

-Sky.


	13. Put a Warning label on my heart

**Chapter 15: **_**There should be a warning label on my heart.**_

School was a blast over the past months. Vexin, Samuel and I were the main talk, the gorgeous three. Vexin and Samuel took the role as brothers, Vexin finally allowed living with his brother after all these years. I found it amusing, and I felt sorry for Nessie. She didn't get as much attention as we did. She was still as popular though, the Cullen, Getsuei, Moretti kids owned this school now. I was sure, for now at least.

"Christmas break is tomorrow," Nessie said excitedly as we sat at the lunch table. "time really flies." We all nodded. It was true, time did fly, it flew by fast, but it didn't bother me, I knew we had forever to waste. I sat there, the only one eating, I often felt awkward eating around them. I mean my heart still beat, like Nessie's except my was far more slower than it should have been, I had to breath still. My Kitsune genes overpowered the effects of being transformed, it always had.

"I think I may go back to Europe for Christmas," Vexin said normally, He was looking at the table. "I haven't been there for many years." There was something else in his voice, fear. He was trying to get away from something, I could feel it. He had been really jumpy since he came here, afraid to stay; I made him thought, I didn't want him to get in trouble elsewhere. I wanted to ask why, but someone had spoken.

"Hey Keysah." Jeremy Hines said mockingly as he walked over to our table. "Mind coming over to my place tonight, the football team, and cheerleaders are hosting a party. Since you seem to be real close with Natalie, she'd probably want you come." There was that stupid smirk on his face that made me want to rip his lips right off.

"First of all, Its Kysa." I said coldly. "Kye-Suh." I pronounced it slowly for him so he'd get it for once. "Secondly, I don't like going to parties without my bodyguards" I motioned to Vexin, and Samuel who grinned, slowing off their unnaturally sharp teeth. Jeremy's face was priceless.

"Well you're invited, bring one of them if you'd like." He said shaking, Samuel and Vexin scared him, and they enjoyed every minute of it. "Only one though...Kysa." He hurried away from our table, tripping on the leg of someone else's chair. We all bursted out laughing, and pushing the party to the back of minds for the time being. The bell finally rang, and we headed to our classes. The rest of the day, once again, flew by – A lil' too fast.

"Vexin, you can't leave." I begged with him in my room. He had stopped by to say goodbye to me before he left for Europe. It was only two days into Christmas break, he didn't have to leave now. "At least go to that stupid party with me..." It was my only chance of getting him to stay longer, I was going to use it.

"Ky," He said so soft I couldn't barely hear him. "I thought you were going to take Samuel." There was hurt in his voice when he said Sam's name. It almost brought tears to my eyes, I loved them both, but I couldn't, could I? "It be better, If I left." He turned, and reached for the door knob, I reached out and caught is hand before he could turn it.

"You're not going anywhere where I can't see you," I whispered. I had always said that when we were still in Fredrick's castle. "I'm suppose to look after you." I said the words the same way I had said them all those years ago; with passion, and love for the boy who had healed my heart. I couldn't let me leave me again, he'd just come back into my life. He owed me that, to stay.

"Kysa," He started to say, but I placed my finger on his lips. "No, Vexin, stay. Stay with me." I said softly as I leaned closer to him. "I want you to stay." Our faces were almost touching now. I could tell he was struggling with so much right now; Staying or Going, the blood he could probably smell pumping through my veins still.

He sighed. "Fine Kysa, I'll stay." He moaned. I smiled at him, and then he did something that I didn't expect. He leaned down and kissed my gently. "But it's your fault if anything goes wrong" He smiled at me, and then opened my door, leaving me in the room alone. It was one of those moments where my heart beat fast enough to achieve the normal rate. I guess I brought it on myself, leaning in that close to him trying to change his mind with charm.

I walked downstairs, and found him speaking with Carlisle. That was odd, he usually didn't take with the Cullen's that much, only Sam. Then I saw something that shocked me even more, Edward was with them. Vexin never went near Edward, he was afraid of him the minute he had seen the enraged father. But there they were chatting like had been friends their whole life, except with more urgency than friends would chat. I shrugged it off, and walked downstairs and into the living room. Emmett, and Samuel were watching football, Jasper was out with Alice. Bella, and Rosalie took Renesmee shopping in Seattle, and Esme was out with some of the neighbor ladies helping landscape some historical place; How Esme like. It was only me and the guys today, which slightly frightened me.

"Hey Ky." Samuel said looking back at me. He had that boyish grin on his face, that was the one thing he hadn't lost. "Wanna join us?" I nodded, and skipped across the room to sit on the couch between Emmett, and Samuel. Emmett smiled, and put his arm around me, while Samuel's hand intertwined with mine. I heard a growl from the kitchen, and saw Vexin glaring at Sam with such a hateful expression. I knew this had been coming for months. Samuel had openly showed his affection for me whenever Vexin was around, causing Vexin to keep to himself what I knew he wanted to tell me.

"Why don't you get you're hands off of her." Vexin snapped. Samuel tensed and turned his head to glare at him. I felt Emmett remove his arm, and watch the two boys with interest. Edward also stood on the sidelines, I knew there would be no help from them.

"Make me," Samuel snapped back. His grip on my hand tightened, and I heard a sharp crack. I pulled my hand away and held it against me. Vexin was at my side within seconds holding me to his chest. It didn't hurt that bad, Sam had only cracked it.

"You hurt her." He accused the confused boy. Sam was looking from me to Vexin.

"I didn't mean to," He growled. "If you wouldn't have made me so angry, I wouldn't have done it." Tension was building up in the room, I could feel it. I couldn't say anything, because I knew they wouldn't listen to me.

"Maybe you should get anger management." Vexin said coldly. "One reason shes not taking you to that party." He muttered under his breath. I knew any normal person wouldn't be able to hear that, but Samuel wasn't a normal person. I heard his growl, and felt is icy glaze on me. I shuddered and pulled away from Vexin. I found my way into Emmett's arms. I knew he would protect me from them.

"Shes taking you?" Sam said bitterly. There was so much hurt in his voice. I looked at him and frowned, his eyes were clouded over. He was no longer the lovable Sam I knew.

"I can take both of you." I finally said desperately. I felt Emmett's grip on me tighten when Samuel and Vexin looked at me. Both their eyes were filled with hate for the other, I wish now I wouldn't have suggested it. Then I heard the hiss, and Emmett pushed me behind him, growling at Sam; who was now on his feet.

"No, take him." He spat, looking at Vexin now. "It seems like you need him more than you need me Kysa." There was so much pain, such much raw emotion in those words, it made me want to run out from behind Emmett, and just hold Samuel in my arms again; It was too late for that now."I guess seeing as you don't need me anymore, I'll leave." I heard his footsteps walk across the room, and the door open, then slam shut.

I held back the tears that wanted to slid past my defenses. I wouldn't let myself cry here, in front of Edward, Emmett, and Vexin. I slowly removed myself from Emmett and looked around the room. Vexin was still kneeling beside the couch, looking up at me with regret filled eyes. "I didn't mean to make him leave." He whispered. "I'm sorry." I knew he meant those words, I could see it in his eyes.

"Its OK." I whispered, barely able to control the grief that wanted to take over my body. I was trembling, and soon found myself falling to the floor, caught just in time in Emmett's strong arms. He placed me on the couch, and looked up at Edward. A silent exchange was pasted between them, and I heard the door open and shut. I felt Vexins hand in mine now, he kept telling me how sorry he was.

I couldn't believe Sam would just leave like that. It felt like it was yesterday, when I walked into that classroom and saw that gorgeous boy sitting beside me. Like it was yesterday when that Lunar eclipse finally ended, and my night sky was brightened by the shining moon. Now that was all gone, he had removed himself from my life without force this time. That Lunar Eclipse was back, and I had only my star to light up my sky. Was that enough?

* * *

_(Samuel's POV)_

How could she do that to me? Choose that boy, over me? I had known her since she was 6, he had only known her since she was 17 for 80 years; What did that make her, 97 when they met? She had loved me first, we were going to be married. Stupid vampires for ruining it all. For just letting that all just fall apart. For stealing my heart away.

I stormed back to the apartment I stayed at, It was quite cozy. I gathered the few things I had, and packed them away in the backpack I always carried with me. I checked to make sure everything was gathered, and I opened my door. I gasped, Edward stood there, looking at me with an expressionless face.

"You're actually leaving?" He asked curious. Did he not think I was? I was sure that I had said it with all the seriousness I could muster. I couldn't stand doing that to Kysa, but she had chosen him over me, I had to. She couldn't love us both; It was him or me.

"Yes I'm leaving." I said matter-of-factly. I didn't want my confidence to slip, I was too stubborn for my own good. I knew I had made the right choose, If I stayed Kysa would only get hurt worse. I was making her choice for her. "You can't change my mind, Edward so don't even try." I finally said, slipping past him. I started off down the street not looking back. I heard his footsteps following behind me.

"I really do hope you know what you're doing." He said calmly. He was catching up to me. I couldn't stand that he was trying to change my mind. Couldn't he read my thoughts? Couldn't he see my reasoning? Why didn't he just leave me alone? "Cause, I don't want to." He said answering my last question.

"Go away Edward," I said coldly. Maybe if I used forced he would leave. "Before I do something I regret." I could feel the anger burning within me, he was still following me. I shoved my hand in my pocket and held the tiny object that laid there, and blanked everything out of my mind. "I said go," This time I said it with more force.

"No, Samuel." He replied coolly. I couldn't take it. He was so composed, so calm! How could he be calm? Couldn't he tell how much she had hurt me? How much she had pushed me away? I gripped the lighter in my pocket and turned around and faced him.

"You're going to regret not leaving me alone." The monster within me was controlling me now, I no affect on my actions, the monster controlled it all. I pulled the lighter out and flung myself at Edward.

* * *

_(Kysa's POV)_

I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess I had. My dreams were filled with nightmares. I saw Samuel's face peering through the flames of a raging fire, and Edward burning within the flames. I screamed for Samuel to help him, but he only laughed and watched him burn. I started sobbing. Then the real world started calling me back. I could hear Emmett, and Vexins voices trying to wake me. My eyes flew open, and I gasped for air. Thats when the shrill screams filled the air.

Emmett tensed, and Carlisle was in the room. The cry was no where near the Cullen house, but sounded more towards forks. Words were passed between Carlisle, Vexin, and Emmett, and I was left alone in the house. Everything was silent. I was scared, what had my nightmare meant?

Then I heard the shrill cry once more. It pierced through the air; it was filled with such pain. Then my keen senses picked up something else. My blood froze like ice in my veins; I smelled the faint scent of smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses on what happened?  
I don't know if I'm going to be updating again today, but I might be later on. o.o  
Or I could make you wait...and wait to see what happened.  
Depends really. c:**

The more reveiws, the more chapters I get around to writing.  
Its amazing motivation

You know the drill, reveiw plz. c:


	14. Door of Light

**Chapter 16: **_**Door of Light.**_  
_(Kysa's POV)_

I sat up quickly, screaming as loud as a could. I had the nightmare again, only this time during the day. I had fallen asleep right after I heard the cries, and smelled the horrid stench of smoke on the air. It was still daylight, I had maybe slept for maybe 45 minutes. They still weren't back yet.

My heart quickened its beats, still below the normal rate. I was glad that Carlisle was a doctor, any _normal_ doctor would be saying I was suppose to be dead. I laughed at my thought. It felt weird to hear my own laugh inside the vacant home. Why weren't the girls back yet?

I slowly walked upstairs to my room, grabbing the notebook and pen from underneath my mattress and began to write. I don't know why I was writing, but the words just flowed onto the paper without a second thought. The final result was this;

S_top searching for what you can't find;  
you'll get no where in the fog of your mind._

_Theres something behind every locked door,  
but each key remains locked in your dreams.  
But you stand in a corridor of locked rooms.  
fog is filling each corner of your mind._

_Narrow hallways lead you no where.  
Winding stairwells mock your fall.  
Twisting paths are ever hateful.  
Now only two doors remain._

_There is a door of life,  
and there is a door for death.  
Your heart is heavy and hollow.  
You take the ever beautiful door to the left,  
you take your very last breath._

_The land is beautiful and plenty.  
The heavy burden is now gone.  
But the pain you were once fearful of,  
led you to your downfall._

_You soon become frightened,  
by this everlasting numbing of your heart.  
There are no taking of breaths,  
theres no beating within your chest._

_You scream and you cry,  
oh, no matter hard you try,  
you can't break down the door,  
no it won't open back up._

_Then you realize the path you chose,  
the path that was doomed from the start.  
Oh the door that was night,  
you feared it from the start.  
But the door of light had stolen your heart._

_This game of life,  
it only ends in death._

I named the piece door of light, the name suddenly popped into my head. Suddenly I heard shouts, and concerned voices in the distance. They were coming closer, yet still too far off to tell whether they were human or Vampire. Then the sound I had feared the most finally registered in my mind; Samuel's.

The nightmare started playing in my head again. I wouldn't let it have me. I quickly picked up my i Pod, and blasted Linkin Park, so I could no longer hear the musics growing near. I heard the front door slam downstairs, shaking the whole house. Thats when hell broke loose...

* * *

_**A/N:** _**_I feel bad for putting the Edward Cullen fans through this, but its going to be done. c: I'm holding off on Eddie Poo's fate til Sunday. Yes, you're going to have to wait two whole days just to see what happened between him and Samuel._**

_**I might make it tomorrow night, or saturday night if I just happen to get tons of reviews.  
Its not that hard to click it, and type something c: Please They give me motivation, something to look forward to.**_

_**:c I might hold the chapter for awhile if I don't get at least 4 more reviews plz.**_

_**I'm sorry. I'm cruel, I know. c:**_

_**Thankss.**_

_**-Sky.**_


End file.
